


Work In Progress

by The_Timeslug



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Timeslug/pseuds/The_Timeslug
Summary: I don’t want to write a good summary, My Oc Elizabeth De Lune just really wants to read something that’s not boring war stories from Almyra’s past, and Seteth just happens to write in his spare time. What will happen, we’ll see.I’m not a writer by any means, this was purely fun, so just take it easy on me.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Original Character(s), Seteth/Oc, Seteth/original female character





	Work In Progress

Seteth sighed as he put another book back on the shelf. ‘These children and their inability to put things away.’ He grumbles as he noticed that some of the books that were put away, weren’t even in the right place! Goddess give him strength. The night grew long and students trickled out, but Seteth remained moving about the shelves. Finding books and placing them where they belonged all the while grumbling about the traitor Tomas and how he should’ve known he was a traitor because he was clearly terrible at his job. 

Across the way, in the other corner of the library was the last student in the room unbeknownst to Seteth. She too was grumbling to herself, scanning through the numerous shelves looking for something, anything that wasn’t dry boring nonfiction. It had been at least 30 minutes and Elizabeth was starting to get frustrated.  
“Ugh, are you Kidding me?” She groaned as she scanned another shelf fruitlessly. Standing back she huffed and and crossed her arms glaring down at all the stupid books. 

“Elizabeth?” It was Professor Seteth, he was peaking around a corner and looking perplexed, “Is everything ok?” Elizabeth jumped a bit in surprise, Seteth chuckled.

She definitely wasn’t expecting to see Seteth in the library, and so late at that, if she HAD expected it she probably would’ve been a little quieter, less she want to face his wrath. 

There was no wrath though, he just stared at her with questioning look in his eyes, and that surprised her more.

“Sorry professor, after everything that’s been happening, I wanted to find a nice book to relax with.” She rubbed her arm and looked at him sheepishly.

He blinked at her response, “Elizabeth there are books everywhere? How are you having troubles finding something to read?” This sincere, but naive response caused her to giggle.

“Did I say something humorous?” Seteth looked confused and a little tired.

“No, no, you’re not... wrong, there are definitely plenty of books here. It’s just, I wanted something fun to read, all of these books are based on history, and they’re sad or boring. I want to read something and escape instead of thinking about ... the war” At this she looked down and her smile faltered, losing her friends weighed heavy on her mind and even Seteth could see it.

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled, “I’m sure we can find something like that for you to read here.” He was here to take care of the students first, and he knew that everyone was feeling awful after it was revealed that Edelgard had betrayed everyone and was in fact the Flame Emperor. Moral was low, but maybe he could help at least one student feel better. 

Elizabeth smiled up at her professor for his suggestion and they set off, covering twice as much ground as they looked for a fun and fantastical story. 

———————————————————  
An hour and a half passes.

“Professor?” Elizabeth put a hand on Seteth’s shoulder, who was still diligently searching the shelves, “I don’t think we’re going to find what we’re looking for, and it’s getting pretty late. We should probably turn in for the night.” That sad smile graced her lips again and Seteth felt like a failure. He pressed his lips in a hard line and wracked his brain. 

‘Surely they must of some sort of fiction somewhere in this monastery?’ He stood up and put his hand to his chin, ‘maybe Claude would have something, he could just confiscate it from him.’ 

“Thank you for your help, it really means a lot.” She gives him a gentle pat and proceeds to walk off, “maybe I should just write my own stories.” Elizabeth giggles at thought of writing her own story, she can barely write reports for he classes.

“I write stories!” Seteth says a little too eagerly, and then instantly regrets his decision, this means he’ll have to let her read the fables he’s written. The only person that has ever read anything he’s written is Flayn and that’s only because most of them were written for her. To his dismay Elizabeth whipped around, eyes alight with excitement.

“You write?” She asks bound up to him placing her hand on his chest, “what do you write about? Can I read it?” Seteth felt his face heat up, partly because of the proximity, but mostly due to the questioning. No one has ever really taken an interest in his writings before, he wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Uh yeah... they’re fables, I wrote most of them for my sister, she always like stories about mermaids and the ocean.” He stuttered through the sentence, unsure of why he was sharing all of this.

“Oh that’s fantastic, do you have anything with dragons? I always wanted to read a story with dragons, and dashing knights.” She was so excited about this new revelation that he couldn’t help but smile. He set his hand on one of hers, and looked off shyly to the side.

“I’m actually working on a story right now about a dragon. Actually he-”

“Shh don’t spoil it for me,” she waved her free hand frantically in front of his face, successfully silencing him. “Could I read it? Please?” Elizabeth begged, giving her best impersonation of a small puppy. 

“It- it’s not finished yet.” How had he gotten himself in to this situation? Was this ok? It’s not like the story ‘revealed’ anything, to her it was just a work of fiction. It should be ok. 

“That’s ok, think of me as a reviewer! I’ll read what you have and get back to you with my thoughts on how your story is going.” She was bubbling with excitement and all Seteth could do is sigh.

“That sounds like a fair deal, but you have to go easy on me, I only write as a pass time.” Finally realizing they’re closeness he takes her hands and puts them to her side, taking a swift step back, he coughed. “My papers are in my quarters, I will need to grab them for you.”

“I’ll come with you, that way I can head straight back to my dorm afterwards.” Seteth nods and they make their way to his office, the distance was short and filled with a comfortable silence. 

When they arrive Elizabeth waits patiently at the door as Seteth rifles through his desk and pulls out a small bundle of papers, he looks at them and let’s out a small sigh. ‘It’s now or never’ he thinks. Glancing over, he sees Elizabeth patiently waiting, looking at something small on the door frame, unaware of his stare. He wasn’t one to have favorite students, but she would definitely be high on his list. Probably one of the best behaved of the Golden Deer house, quiet and calm, she always turned her homework in on time, never caused a ruckus no matter what all of her classmates were doing, maybe her age had something to do with it? She was older than the other students. He could think of this as a reward of sorts, for being such a good student, and always showing up on time to his lectures. He walked over to her and handed over the first chapter of his story to her. 

She grinned eagerly up at him, and he smiled back. “Thank you so much Professor, you will not regret this!”

“I better not, this is my only copy, so please treat it well.” She nodded quickly.

“I will guard it with my life! Thank you so much again! Goodnight, Professor.” Elizabeth bowed and quickly scampered off back to her room. 

Seteth watched as she walked away, feeling something he hasn’t felt for a long time, he was excited, he was excited for her to read his story, he wanted to know what she thought about the characters, did she like the setting, did she like the plot, did she like it? He was also nervous, this was the first time anything like this has every happened, and now he had to wait to hear how she felt.

Being a ball of anxious excited energy he decided that now would be as good a time as any to work on his second chapter. There was no way he was going to be sleeping anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Seteth as I post this, I never write anything  
> And I’m just like “ah!” I hope people like this.  
> Tumblr.com/thetimeslug come follow me and my none sense art.


End file.
